


magical creatures and where to find them

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, and yes draco and harry are teddy's equivalents of the 'fun uncles', draco has expensive taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the prompt: magical creatures
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Kudos: 4





	magical creatures and where to find them

If you asked magizoologists, they would tell you— the sands of Greece, the hills of Romania, the heart of the Amazon, the hidden depths of the Atlantic.

If you asked Draco, he would tell you— the soft bed with sheets which have a terrible thread count, the fire-warmed sofa with Molly Weasley's handknit blanket thrown over it, the sun-dappled kitchen with bowls lovingly decorated by a boy with turquoise hair.

Right here in his arms, familiar and dear.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
